gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Maginot Girls' Academy
Maginot Girls' Academy (マジノ女学院) is one of the minor schools in Girls und Panzer. Background So far neither the school nor any of its members have appeared on-screen, but given its name it is arguably a French-themed school; this is confirmed in the manga series, where it appears in a dedicated spin-off. In the manga, it is said that, in the past, Maginot was known for its defensive-minded approach, in which heavy tanks would play the critical role. Recently, however, this approach was shelved as it resulted in consecutive losses; in its place, the so called "Saint-Cyr style" (a strategy favoring mobility instead, apparently inspired by Napoleon's cavalry tactics) was adopted by the new team commander, despite some members' skepticism (warranted by the fact that their tanks, having small crews, are ill-suited for mobile warfare) and a recent defeat in a training match against Saunders Girls High School. Their school ship is unlike other schools as, instead of being a giant carrier, is rather a giant submarine (resembling the WWII French submarine Surcouf, which the school's ship is named after); according to booklets material, it's allegedly due to the pressurized enviroment that helps in the wine maturation. The school was founded with the aid of a Frenchman to help the Japanese learn how to make grapewine. And as seen in the spin-off manga many building if not all seems to have an Haussmannian-style architecture. Members Maginot Girls' Academy has four known students of note. 'Éclair' The commander of one of the Somua S35 and the overall commander of the team. Rather new for her role, she is depicted as having some misgivings about the reform she is trying to implement (which also causes her to suffer chronic stomachache), but is nonetheless determined to lead her school to victory. She became the commander of the team after she won a duel against Madeleine. She has expressed admiration for Shiho Nishizumi and the Nishizumi-style. In the training match against Ooarai she seems to command a Somua S35. 'Fondue' She is Éclair's right-hand man, taking care of paperwork for her team, amassing information on Ooarai prior to their practice match with them and so on. She is fiercely loyal to Éclair, but her straightforwardness (especially in detailing the team's faults) tends to irritate her commander. 'Galette' The commander of one of the Renault Char B1 bis. Having been close to the previous commander, she is somewhat skeptical of Éclair's reform, despite following orders; she wishes to restore Maginot's lost honour. 'Madeleine' She was the previous overall commander before Éclair began to question the efficiency of her defensive style and was challenged by her for the head of the school where she was defeated. She appears only in a flashback. Vehicles operated Tanks * Somua S35 * Renault Char B1 Bis * Renault FT-17 mâle * Renault R35 * Renault R35 modifié 1939 (Renault R35 with an 37 mm L/35 SA38 gun). Aircraft * ANF-Les Mureaux 117.R2 Non-fighting vehicles * Renault UE Chenillette * Laffly S15 Gallery B1Bis.jpg|Renault Char B1 Bis S35.jpg|Somua S35 FT-17.jpg|Renault FT-17 R35.jpg|Renault R35 R35 modifié 39.png|Renault R35 modifié 1939 Renault UE Chenillette.jpg|Renault UE Chenillette Laffly S15.png|Laffly S15 recon car ANF-Les Mureaux 117.R2.png|ANF-Les Mureaux 117.R2 recon plane In the anime The school is mentioned only in a screen where the tournament's array is revealed, as Anzio High School's first opponents. As Anzio was Ooarai's opponent in the second round, it is implied that Anzio defeated Maginot in the first round. In the OVA featuring the Ooarai vs. Anzio match, during the presentation of Anzio's secret weapon, there were references to the match against Maginot, mentioned as a difficult, albeit victorious, one. Later, the lineup of Maginot's tanks could be seen on a whiteboard, during the match's preparation in Ooarai. Spinoff manga In November 2014 a new spinoff manga based around Maginot, called "It's a fierce fight: the Maginot battle!", has begun serialization. It centers around a training match not shown in the anime, between Ooarai Girls High School and Maginot, taking place after Ooarai battle against St.-Gloriana, but before the start of the National Tournament. Trivia *In the same manner as Anzio, all the named members of Maginot have names related to French foods, three of them being related to pastry. **Éclair can also be the french word for lightning, highlighting the commander preference for a fast and mobile style, rather than a slow defensive one. *The name for the school's new style, the Saint-Cyr style, is a reference the Saint-Cyr military college founded by Napoleon. Category:Schools